The Henchgirl
by Crazy Clown Girl
Summary: Jackie Solis is a twelve year old thief who loses her parents and has to live on her own. Until The Joker and Harley Quinn decide to take her under their wing as their new henchgirl.
1. Death Of The Family

_** Hello, this is just an idea I've had for the last couple of months. I just wished I could be a henchwench like Harley and thus came up with Jackie Solis. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

My feet are sore from running and I'm completely soaked to the bone. My black combat boots pound against the concrete. Then, I see an alleyway right ahead and throw myself into the dumpster._ Eww! _ I immediately regret that decision._ It really stinks in here! Can't...breathe!_ I poke my head out gasping for air. The police sirens get fainter and fainter as the G.C.P.D cars disappear through the rain. _Yay! I finally lost the doughnut heads! _I think to myself while cracking a smile.

I pull myself out of the smelly dumpster and grab the rusty red bike next to it and ride casually back to my apartment.

"Mom! Dad! I'm hooome!" I yell, walking through the front door. My mom and dad appear and instantly start fussing over me. "Jackie where have you been? We called Mary's parents as soon at it started pouring ,and they said you hadn't been there at all!" Mom said with a with a bit of her Jersey accent. "Well, on my way there I got distracted and went for a quiet walk in the park," I replied, looking her straight in the eyes in case she detected my lie. "Why are you so worried anyway?" Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "Because we want our precious daughter safe. Especially when she's always getting herself into trouble." I roll my eyes at him. "I'm fine Dad. I can take care of myself. But, thanks for looking out for me anyway." I give them a small smile which makes them smile too and I walk towards my room. "You better change into something warm before you catch pneumonia!" my mother's voice calls after me. "Whatever Mom!" I giggle at my parent's over protectiveness and head into by bedroom.

All four walls are painted hot pink because that **was **my favorite color growing up, but I used cans of red and black spray paint (my favorite colors **now**) and graffitied my name above my bed. Posters of my favorite music artists and pictures of my friends hang on the pink wall. In the corner is my bed with a stack of paperback teen romance novels on top, and next to it is a black drawer. On my drawer is a reading lamp, my family photo album, and the pink pocket knife my dad had given me on my tenth birthday. I change into a red T-shirt, black skinny jeans, red jordans, and my black sweatshirt. Then I grab my wet clothes and pull out the diamond necklace I stole earlier. I kneel on the floor and pull on the loose floorboard. A smile spreads on my face when I take in all the stolen money I have hidden. I place the necklace next to my secret candy stash and put the floorboard back. Suddenly I yawn. _All that running today must have worn me out. Maybe I should take a nap. _I push my books off my bed and pull a blue blanket on top of me and shut my eyes.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I call out rubbing my eyes. I look around expecting to see them watching a movie on the couch but they're not. "Guess they went out while I dozed off," I said to myself. "Oh well." I walk to the kitchen and bite into a juicy red apple. That's when I notice the note on the kitchen table. It read" _Went to the movie theatre for date night. Be careful. ~ Love Mom." _I put the note back and take my apple with me to living room. _I wonder if there's anything good on TV, _I think as I grab the remote and turn the television on. Jack Ryder stands in front of yellow police tape in a dark alleyway. "Two dead bodies were found next to Gotham Theatre. Police confirm the murdered victims to be Jose Solis, head janitor of the local elementary school, and his wife Ellen Solis." My eyes widen in shock to hear my parent's names. "Police are now on their way to collect their orphaned twelve year old daughter Jacqueline Solis and take her to Gotham Orphanage." I turn the TV off and run to my room. Immediately I grab my black suitcase and start tossing things in. A few sets of clothes, some of my books, my family album, the candy stash, and all the stolen money. Before I leave through my bedroom window I slide my pocket knife in my hoodie and wave goodbye to my home. To my childhood. To my parents.

* * *

I'm sitting on the moth eaten couch in the apartment I rented using the stolen money. I try not to think about my parent's, so instead I think about how I'm going to continue stealing. _I shouldn't continue but I want to. But I won't be able to if the entire city recognizes me now. _ I step towards the cracked mirror in the bathroom and look at myself. A tall girl with long black hair and dark eyes framed by long black eyelashes stares back. I take out my knife and with a swift move I slice through it and my black locks fall to the ground. Then I gather my now shoulder length hair into pigtails and apply red lipstick to my lips. I also dig through my suitcase and find a leather domino mask I once wore for Halloween. I put it on and look at my reflection again. The girl inside the glass looked dangerous and emotionless. She looked like she was the type who looked down on everyone and laughed at anyone and their meaningless joke of a life.I can finally be what I want to be. I smile at the new me and welcome her with open arms. 


	2. Stalker Alert!

A week has past since the untimely death of my parents. As I sit in this chair eating Cocoa Pebbles I can't help but consider just quitting. A simple slash to my wrist, overdose of pills,jumping off a building. But I can't. I feel like I was meant for something, more than a petty thief... besides, this criminal thing is just too damn fun!

I giggle at the way I think. Silly me having such dark thoughts! I turn the T.V. on to distract myself from any more weird ideas. Vicki Vale stands in front of a giant whole at Arkham. By the looks of it I say dynamite. "Gotham Police Department is on the look out for The Joker and Harley Quinn who escaped earlier today from Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane."

I smile ear to ear and start jumping around like a hyperactive bunny. The Joker and Harley Quinn are my idols! All the supervillains are, but mainly them. I'm so happy they're free again!

Alright, let me explain. Ever since I was about eight I had this...problem you could say. I loved disasters. Hunger, abuse, murder...stuff like that. To a certain degree of course, I'm not completely heartless. Nevertheless I enjoyed watching the pain of others. Like for instance, whenever we were watching like an earthquake video in class I'd be the one laughing my head off while everybody stares at me. I know, I'm pretty sick, but that's who I am and I'm proud of it. Unlike my parents.

My parents loved me but they thought I was crazy. I know what they were thinking when I caught them looking at me worriedly all the time. Once I found a paper with information about Arkham. Probably thinking about sending me there. Lucky for me it was too expensive and I was un-diagnosed too.

So anyway, I feel like I can relate to these supervillains. I don't think they're crazy. They all have a reason why they do the things they do and they are judged wrongly because of it. I do understand they all murderers but who cares? Murder is fun to watch so whatever. Maybe I am crazy for feeling sympathy towards any of them but so be it.

All thoughts aside I'm glad The Joker and Harley Quinn escaped. I wonder what they're doing now...

* * *

I stroll casually down the rocky path to the playground. It's midnight about now so no one will bother me. Every night I come here and practice gymnastics. My parents signed me up for acrobatics the moment I learned to walk. Really helps when I'm on my robberies.

I do some stretches first then do some cartwheels, handsprings, and back flips as well as climb the jungle gym and climb across the monkey bars. When I'm done I sit on a swing and kick my legs back and forth. Soon I'm swinging really high up into the air and I decide to let go. I jump and and do a little twirl in the air before landing gracefully on the grass. Suddenly I feel goosebumps crawling up my spine. I look around to check if anyone is around but there's no one. I pull my knife out from my belt loop just in case and walk backwards from the playground before running away.

* * *

I burst through the door gasping for breath. Putting away my knife I pull my on my pink flannel pajamas and climb into bed. I toss and turn all night. Just can't shake the feeling someone's watching me.


	3. Blood Lust Awakened

Jackie sat in her kitchen eating cereal while watching _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _on T.V. Suddenly she switched to the news "The new diamond necklace from Gotham Museum was stolen just last night by none other than Catwoman." _**WHAT?! **_Jackie did a spit take and turned to the television. "Catwoman stole that new priceless diamond? I was planning on stealing that **_tonight!_****" **Her hands ball up in fists and she starts screaming all kinds of profanities at the T.V. "That's the fourth time this week that she took something that was meant to be **mine!**" She kicked the T.V and pushed the table over. _Maybe I should take a walk and calm down_, she thought. Jackie grabbed her denim jacket from the couch and stormed angrily out the door.

* * *

People stared at the 12 year old in concern as she passed them on the sidewalk. All the more enraged by their stares the thought of them all dead made a giggle escape her lips. _No, I shoudn't laugh about that_, Jackie scolded herself.

Lately she had been having these type of thoughts more frequently ever since that night in the playground. Violence has been the only way to express her anger and it was getting stronger. With every step she took the desire grew, but Jackie fought back the urge to kill someone.

She was at the breaking point when a middle aged woman bumped into her. "Watch it brat!" the woman yelled at her. Without a thought Jackie grabbed her wrist and pulled the lady into the dark alley. She put her hand over the woman's mouth and took out her pocket knife. As if it were as easy as eating candy she carved a bright red smile on her neck and the body dropped dead on the ground.

Jackie took a moment to register what occurred. _I just killed someone_, she realized. Slowly a giant grin forms on her bright red lips and her pitch black eyes light up with a sadistic glint. _I killed someone! _She giggled which soon turned into loud hysterical laughter. "Who knew how much fun killing someone is!" Suddenly Jackie felt those pair of eyes on her again. The ones from the playground. She considered running away before they could call the cops on her, but somehow knew that was the last thing they would do. She felt a sense of approval from those eyes, like they encourage her to go on a killing spree for the fun of it. Which is exactly what planned to do.

Jackie dumped the body in a dumpster and wiped her hands on her jeans. _I wish I had the courage to ask them who they ask them who they are._

* * *

Jackie skipped on her way home. Her hands and clothes were covered in dried blood because along the way she murdered seven more people. "This murdering business makes me feel...**_alive! _****_Hahahahaa!_**" she laughed by herself. She turned a corner and bumped into a biker gang. Jackie tried to walk past them, but the tall one spotted her and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"It's past your bed time sweetie," he smirked at her. "Let me **go**," she said glaring at him coldly. "No can do girly, you're all alone with no parents. Me and the boys will take _good _care of you." Jackie feigned a scared expression and said, "Oh no! What will I do now?" Then she stabbed the biker's hand. "_**Ahhh!**_" he screamed out in pain and surprise but quickly got over it. He lunged for her but she dropped to the ground and sweep kicked him. She jumps on him ready to plunge the knife deep in his chest when to hands pull her of him. _Oh no, I forgot about the rest! _she thought horrified.

They throw her at the brick wall and her head erupts in pain. The bikers start beating her senseless until she lies in a puddle of her own blood with bruises dotting her whole body. The leader strides over to Jackie and pulls her up by her hair. "Are you gonna behave now dollface?" She gives the biker a toothy grin and spits in his eye. He wipes away the saliva away and growls, "**_kill _****_her._**" Her laughter dies when one of the men push her to the ground. Jackie's vision blurs but she can make out that the man takes hold of her knife. _At least I'll have died fighting, _she thinks. The tip of the blade presses into her neck. Before she passes out from blood loss she sees two figures step out of the shadows.

Then she slips into oblivion.


	4. Employment

Jackie stirs in her sleep and wakes up to stare at the purple ceiling._ Where am I? _she asks herself as she looks at her surroundings. _I'm supposed to be dead. Shouldn't I be in Heaven? Or more likely Hell? _Jackie climbed off the king-sized bed and tiptoed out the bedroom door.

The room is enormous and everywhere there are stacks of boxes. Jackie walks down the stairs and runs toward the front doors. She pushes on them but they don't move. _Oh shit! _She tries again but the same result. Jackie starts worrying and pounds on the door. "No, no, **_no!_** Please open!" she yells desperately. Her mind goes back to the memory of those bikers. _They probably brought me here to torture me some more or... _she stops in mid-thought too horrified to continue.

Jackie walks back upstairs and sits at the top step hugging her knees tears running down her face. She can feel movement behind her but she remained sitting down thinking how hopeless she was. Suddenly someone grabs her by the legs and dangles her in the air. Fear runs through Jackie's veins as she stares at the floor about twenty feet down. "Come on sourpuss! Turn that frown upside down!" a male voice says before cackling. Jackie freezes. _That voice... that laugh... it's very familiar and... oddly comforting. _"Mistah J! Put her down this instant! She's had a very rough day," says another voice, a female one. "Oh Harley, I was just playing with her!" The man puts Jackie down gently and she looks up, her eyes widening.

"You...you're The Joker and Harley Quinn!" she says awestruck. "No, we're Batman and Robin. Of course that's who we are!" Joker says sarcastically. Jackie hyperventilates and blacks out.

* * *

"Hellooo?" Jackie could faintly hear the voice. "Helloooo?" it said getting louder. Jackie slowly opened her dark eyes to stare in someone's bright blue eyes. "Ahhh!" she yelled and fell off the bed completely surprised. "Oh finally you're awake now!" Harley Quinn said chirpily. Jackie scrambled to get up but tripped and fell at Harley's feet. If she weren't so scared she'd have blushed from embarrassment.

"Mistah J she woke up!" yelled the jester. Two seconds later The Joker walked in. Jackie's jaw dropped. Her idols were standing right in front of her. Her psychotic mass murdering idols who can kill her in the blink of the eye!

She realized this and cowered against the wall. The Joker walked towards her and smiled demonically at her. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I came on too strong." His green eyes sparkled sadistically. "I'm The Joker, but you can call me Mr.J This is my henchwench Harley Quinn." He gestured towards Harley who bowed and came to his side.

"What's your name honey?" Harley asked sweetly. Jackie hesitated but answered," my n-name is J-Jacquelyn Solis , b-but everyone calls me J-Jackie." She nervously decided to ask, "are you going to kill me?" The clown couple stared at the twelve year for a moment and then and uproar of laughter filled the room. "Oh what a riot she is Harls!" Joker said wiping away an imaginary tear. "Yeah she really is Mistah J!" Harley agreed with him. He looked at Jackie still laughing. "We're not going to kill you stupid girl. We want to hire you."

Curiosity took over Jackie. "Hire me for what?" she asked puzzled. "To be my new henchgirl of course!" Joker said as if it were obvious. "**_WHAT?!_**_**" **_Jackie yelled surprised. _How can that be?_

"Harley and I have seen you on the news. We think you'd make a great addition to our team,"he said. "There must be some mistake," she replied. "I'm just a common thief." Joker and Harley shared a look. "Don't demean yourself my dear! You're a great acrobat like Harley here." Harley blushed at the compliment. "Not only that, but you have so much potential." Jackie donned a confused look on her face. "Potential?" Joker nodded. "Yes, potential. Today you murdered eight people. And not once did it look like you felt any remorse," he smirked at her. Realization hit her.

"You're the ones that were stalking me!" Jackie pointed a finger at them accusingly. They shrugged. "You should be glad we did," Harley pointed out. "If we hadn't spied on you, you'd already be dead. The evidence is right there," she said pointing at her. Jackie looked down at her body and gasped.

Her arms and legs were the only parts visible and were covered in blue, black, and purple bruises. Jackie also felt a dull ache everywhere and she noticed her own blood on her T-shirt.

"Anyway, that's not the point. The fact is, I need some new henchmen," Joker said trying to distract her from her obvious discomfort. "What happened to your old ones?" she fearfully asked. "They had an... accident," Harley responded cautiously. _Accident. Yeah I'll go with that, _she thought to herself.

"So? Will you accept?" Jackie thought it over. _On one hand they're psychopathic murderers. On the other so am I. Then again they'd have no problem killing me. And yet... they saved my life. _"Okay, I accept." Their faces lit up. "That's great! Harley, do you mind showing Jackie to her new bedroom?" Joker said turning towards Harley. Harley smiled at him. "Not at all Mistah J. Follow me kid."

Jackie followed Harley in the hallway when suddenly two hyenas rush at her. Scared by their savage appearance she hides behind Harley. Harley looks at her bewildered. "Why are you hiding Jacks?" Jackie pointed towards the hyenas. "Are they gonna eat me?" Harley laughed at the girl. "Not unless I tell them to. Go pet them," she said encouragingly. Jackie slowly walked towards them, but the hyenas jumped on her causing her to fall. Harley rushed over but saw Jackie grinning and playing with them. "Awww, they love ya kid!" Harley cooed. "They're so cute! What are their names?" Jackie asked her still playing with the hyenas. "We named them Bud and Lou after the comedy duo of Bud Abbott and Lou Costello." Harley said fondly remembering the day The Joker brought her two hyena pups. "Alright come on!" Harley helped Jackie up and continued through the hallway with Bud and Lou following .

"Well here we are!" Harley said excitedly as she opened the door. Jackie's eyes widened. The room was small, but very comfy. A thick blue carpet covered the floor and a queen-sized bed was pushed against the wall. Next to the bed stood a huge wardrobe and on the other side of the room a white Chelsea vanity piled with lots of makeup. The only window in the room was covered in black paint as to not attract attention from outsiders.

Jackie turned to Harley with a big smile stretched on her face. "I love it so much!" Harley breathed out in relief and smiled. "You really do? That's great because, well, I know it's a bit small and stuff, but I tried my best to fix it up. You know, to make you feel at home." Jackie's eyes start to water and she hugs Harley who is taken by surprise. "Thank you Harley." After a moment Harley returns the hug and says, "your welcome Jackie." They embraced for a little longer and let go. "Okay, time to go to sleep. Me and Mistah J brought all your stuff. It's over by your bed." Jackie grabbed her suitcase and placed it on her bed. "Goodnight Harley!" Harley grinned. "Goodnight Jackie," she said and opened the door and left.

Jackie put on her pajamas and climbed on the bed. Bud and Lou jumped on and lay at Jackie's feet. _It's strange, _Jackie thought as she drifted off to sleep. _I feel more at home with two deranged supervillains than I was with my parents. Heh, actually pretty funny when you think about it. _With that last thought Jackie closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
